Twitterpated
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Twitterpated Starring Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (the title is seen) Frankie Winter and Dinky Dachshund (the episode begins) (Stephen climbs an oak tree) (to reach the top) Stephen Squirrelsky: Spring. It comes early every March. With fresh acorns. (collects some acorns) (Suddenly the tree shakes) (suddenly) Stephen Squirrelsky: What the...? (wobbles) (He shakes) (and shivers) (A reindeer was scratching his antlers) (against it) (to clean them) (Stephen tumbles) (and hangs on) Stephen Squirrelsky: Stop it! (no-one listens) (Reindeer stops) (and calms down) (Stephen still shakes) (and owbbles) Stephen Squirrelsky: Get outta here. All of you. (they flee) (His vision stopped being dizzy) (and suddenly) Stephen Squirrelsky: And you too. (stops and gasps) (Stephen pants for breath) (and calms down) (He just stared at him) (and saw him for a moment) Daniel: Hello there Stephen. You know who I am, don't you? Stephen Squirrelsky: Why, It's my old friend from middle school. Reindeer Alaska. Daniel for other name. My. My. Have you changed? Turn around there, Let me look at you. I see you're not a red deer or an elk or a white tailed deer. (giggles) You know, The other day, I was thinking about you and I wonder what it become of you. Daniel: Yep. It's me, alright. Frankie: Hello, Daniel. Don't you know me? Daniel: Frankie. Frankie: Right-o! (laughs) Dinky: Hi fellas. Daniel: Dinky. Dinky: Yeah. (Birds fly around) (in the sky) Dinky: Well, What's the matter with them? Daniel: Why are they acting that way? Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Can't you see? They're twitterpated. All: Twitterpated. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Nearly everybody gets twitterpated in the spring time. All: How? Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm... For example. Ahem. You're walking along, Minding your own business. You're looking either to the left or to the right, When all the sudden, You run smack into a pretty face. Whoohoo! All: Wow. (Dinky jumps into Frankie's arms) (and hugs him) Frankie: Dinky. Dinky: Oh. Sorry. Stephen Squirrelsky: You begin to get weak in the knees, You're head's in a whirl and then you feel light as a feather. And before you know it, You're walking on air. All: Oh. Stephen Squirrelsky: And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop. And you completely lose your head! (his head's gone) Frankie: Gosh. That's awful. Dinky: Gee whiz. Daniel: Not good. Stephen Squirrelsky: But that ain't all. It could happen to anyone, So you'd better be careful. (points to Daniel) It could happen to you. (points to Frankie) And you. (points to Dinky) And... (Dinky gulps) (Points to himself) (with worry and grins) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. It could even happen to you. Daniel: Well, it might or might not happen to me, so we'd be proud to join you for more spoof traveling. Frankie: Me either. Dinky: Me neither. Daniel: Now excuse us. Frankie: We'll be on our way. And promise we'll join you for more spoof traveling. (They walked along) (and hoped to join Stephen and his friends for more spoof traveling) Daniel: Try not to run into a female who's pretty. Frankie: Careful now. Dinky: We better. Frankie: Watch it now. Narrator: Meanwhile (Emerald with sniffing) was not with (for some clues) (Then sees them coming) (and gasps) (Then she hides) (for cover) (Dinky walks along) (humming a tune) (Then hears a giggle) Dinky: Huh? (smells something) (It giggles) (and makes him laugh) Dinky: Whoa! (jumps back) (Sees eyes) (blinking) Dinky: I... Uh... (his eyes twinkle) (Emerald's head peeked out) Dinky: Whoa! Emerald: Hi. I'm Emerald. One of the Fantasy Girls of USA (band). (Dinky looks back, Seeing Daniel and Frankie going away, He was about to catch up with them until he stops) (and finds himself attracted) (Dinky grins and waves) Dinky: I'm in love with Emerald, who wants me to join her for more spoof traveling. (Emerald touches him) (and hugs him) (KISS) (KISS) (Dinky gasps and turns red): Hot diggity dog! (jumps up and down) (with joy) (and laughter) (Daniel stopped and looked back) (to see what was wrong) Frankie: Huh? (they look around) (Dinky and Emerald leaves) (and are off) (Dinky looks back, Chuckles and shrugs) (and walks away) Daniel: Drat. (they shrug and carry on) Frankie: Twitterpatted. Daniel: See? (They carry on) (to their goal) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Olivia (HTF) sniffs flowers) (and sighs happily) (Then sees them coming by) (and gulps) (Frankie walked by) Olivia: Ahem. (Frankie gasps) (Olivia giggles and Frankie looks back) (to see what's happening) (Olivia hums a beautiful tune) (to Frankie) Frankie: Uh... (goes to see Olivia) (Olivia waves to him and he waves back) (to her) (Olivia hums more) (to him) (Frankie's nose twitched) (suddenly) Olivia: Hello. Frankie: Hi. (Gulps) (with worry) (Olivia kisses him and his tail spins) (like a helicopter) (Olivia touches his nose) (by honking it) (Frankie sighs and falls to the ground) (with a thunk) (Daniel walked onward) (to carry on) (Stops and looks back) (to see the others) (Olivia hums beautifully) (to her love) (Frankie was in love with her) (at last) (Daniel shook his head): Not happening to me. Not a chance. (closes his eyes) (He press on) (to reach his goal) (Looks at the reflection in the lake) (and seems impressed) Raldo: Hi Daniel. (Daniel gasps) (and backs away) Daniel: Uh... Uh... (gulps nervously) Raldo: Remember me? Daniel: Uh... Raldo: I'm Raldo. Daniel: Uh... Raldo: You call me Rachel. Remember? (Daniel backs away then trips and fell down, SPLASH) Daniel: Oh, Rachel. So that's your name. (Daniel backs away, Then gets his antlers stuck on a branch) (and can't break free) (Raldo came to him) (and kissed him) (Daniel gasps) (and gets love sighted struck) (He sighed) (with glee) Daniel: Wow. (falls in love) (He follows her) (wherever she leads him) Daniel: I'm in love. (seems delighted) (Erebus appears and Daniel jumps) Erebus: Hold it right there, Daniel. Daniel: Whoa. Erebus: And just what do you think you are doing? (Daniel backs away) Raldo: Daniel? Erebus: You're mine, Raldo. Raldo: Hmph. Daniel: About our love. Erebus: So you're in love, huh? Well, let me show you who's boss. (Erebus pushed him away) Erebus: Now you're mine. Daniel: What the...? Erebus: Well, come on. You know the rules. (Daniel growls) Erebus: Put them up, you nasty coward. (Daniel ignites his staff and charges) (at Erebus brings and ignites his saber) (And he charges) (the sabers swing and clash) Daniel: Oh! Erebus: All too easy. (Raldo covers her eyes) (as the sabers swing and clash) (CLASH) (SNAP) (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (BAM) (They keep dueling) (with all their might) (SPIN) (ZAP) (Daniel struggles) (SIZZLE) (Toss, Erebus falls down a hill) (with the sabers deactivating) (SPLASH) Erebus: Curse you! (Daniel pants) (for breath) Daniel: There. (dusts his hands off) Raldo: Daniel. Daniel: At last. (They leave) (and are off) (Night came) (with the sky darkening) (Song begins) (and plays) Voice: I bring you a song and I see as I go, For I want you to know, That I'm looking for romance. (they kiss) Voice: I bring you a song in a hope that you'll see, When you're looking at me, That I'm looking for love. (they hug) Chorus: Only found when you're young and it's May Only found on that wonderful day When all longing is through I'm seeking that glow Only found when a thrill is complete Only found when two hearts gently beat To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and new (they dance) Voice: I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance. (they sing) Chorus: You're by my side There's a moon up above It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright It's easy to see that tonight we shall fall in love (they laugh) Voice: I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance And you (they jump with joy) (Song ends) (and stops) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Twitterpated Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes